fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Reina/Quotes
Enemy Reina Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "*giggle* I feel so good today, I could take on a hundred enemies with ease!" (surge) * "To think I'd find something like this here..." (item) * "When I was younger, I used to wear accessories all the time. This could be fun!" (accessory gift) ** "Oh... this wonderful gift is for me? You have good taste, Lord/Lady Avatar!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh my... Thank you for the lovely gift." (accessory gift given) * "Lord/Lady Avatar... Thank you for trusting me in battle. I hope to fight with you again." (idle) * "Oh, good day, Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) * "I cannot wait to return to the battlefield. I miss the wails of defeated enemies..." (idle) * "Oh my, you look a little weary. You're quite the hard worker." (idle) * "Oh my. I can tell you've traveled far. Would you like to rest and play a game?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal Replying - Normal * "Certainly. However, might the final blow be mine to deliver?" (pair up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Friendship *"Today was a long day, milady. I am ready to kick off my shoes and relax." (Invite) *"Lord/Lady Avatar, I'd be glad to help you with some chores. It's no trouble at all..." (Invite) *"Seeing you together makes me dream about marriage. Will you tell me what it's like?" (Invite, Married Avatar) Bonding Quote Lover *"Welcome home, Avatar. I was just lost in thought" (Entrance) *"Spending this time together... Few things make me happier." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop *"Welcome! Would you like a prize?" (Entrance) *"Wow, it's a jackpot! You're quite lucky!" (Winning the Gold Prize) *"Do you need anything else?" (Exit) Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Ah, I can hardly wait to fight again." (6+ stats up) * "I shall gladly destroy my foes." (4-5 stats up) * "This is not the extent of my abilities." (2-3 stats up) Class Change *"You CAN teach an old dog new tricks." Confession Roster Help Description Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Avatar. Today is your day." DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Do your best." * "Here we go!" * "I can barely contain myself!" * "We're coming home!" * "Yes!" * "Hang tight." * "I'll fight as well!" * "Stay focused." * "Seems like a worthy foe" Attack Stance * "Look me in the eye!" * "How's this?" Guard Stance * "I'm glad to help!" * "Clumsy!" Critical/Skill * "I will extinguish you!" * "Cry out in pain!" * *chuckle* * "How thrilling!" Defeated Enemy * "I feel good!" * "Priceless." * (laughs) * "A beautiful ending." * "The light fades." * "Rest in peace." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you very much!" Defeated by Enemy *"Ha...ha...ha." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote